


Happy Anniversary

by galluslafayetti



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Kinda?, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galluslafayetti/pseuds/galluslafayetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergent-AU one shot/drabble. A little peek into Norma and Norman's life if they left all the canon craziness behind. Set post S2-ish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

It was well past midnight, but with the moon's light reflecting off the clouds and the city lights glowing in the distance, it was light like dawn.  
A warm breeze rustled the nearby trees, startling a bird into a quiet, chattering call. Leaves crackled as they rolled across the driveway and into the shrubs, and somewhere in the night, a dog barked.  
Norman leaned into his mother further, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. The skin of her belly and chest was warm against his arms. The sounds around them - the quiet chirping on crickets, the wind through the birches, and, distantly, the noises of the nearby city - were muted below the hush of their own breathing.  
Norma shifted, allowing her son to hold her close, one leg on either side of her own, her back pressed to his chest. The solid heat of his body was a pleasant contrast to the balmy southern California winter air. His breath was gentle on her neck, stirring her hair slightly.  
Norman was the one to break the silence that had reigned since their ascent to the rooftop balcony. His voice was little more than a whisper, just audible above the murmur of the wind. "Happy anniversary, mother."  
Norma breathed out. "I can't believe it's been one year already." She was right; it was incomprehensible. To imagine, one year of this. One year of kissing. One year of touching. One year of waking up slow, bodies tangled up in each other. One year of this new house, although small still all their own. One year of thanking the forces of fate that finally let them take that final leap, right into each other's arms.  
"It's been the best year of my life," Norman said. He kissed her neck, just below her ear.  
"Mine too." Norma looked up to sky. The stars were faint beyond the glow of the moon and the city, but there they were, casting their light down. She closed her eyes. The stars were trivial in comparison to the sensation of her son's - her lover's - fingers, tracing patterns across her palm.  
The moon and clouds crawled across the sky as the minutes wore on, throwing strange shadows on their motionless bodies. They could feel the beat of each other's hearts beneath still hands, the tremble of living flesh and blood rushing through veins. The taste of each other's breath was close in the air, a warmth shared between them.  
Minutes, or maybe hours, later, sleep finally began to cloud their Norma's vision, and the breeze began to chill, raising gooseflesh on her skin. She stepped back from the railing, pulling Norman along with her. He followed her like a shadow.  
The carpet was soft on their feet as they made their way to their bed, Norma leading Norman through the darkness of the familiar halls. As they lay down, facing each other, Norman took each of her hands in his own. His legs warmed as they tangled with hers.  
"I love you, mother. I'll love you forever."  
"And I'll love you too, forever, and ever."  
"Goodnight, mother."  
"Goodnight, Norman."


End file.
